Daddys' Little Girl
by jazzy2may
Summary: A Father’s love, both a curse and a blessing. Can Yuri accept that his little girl is allgrown up and about to get married? further summary inside. Yaoi content.


Disclaimer: Do Not Own, nor do I make Profit from KKM. KKM belongs to GENEON, TOKYOPOP, and Authors/Creators: Tomo Takabayashi & Temari Matsumoto.

* * *

**Summary**: A Father's love, both a curse and a blessing. All children grow up and go off and start a family off on their own, flying the coop –er nest that is their parent's home. Greta is now an Adult and she is about to be married, well, that is if Yuri will let her. How will the poor groom to be fair under the testing and impressive glare of his beloved bride's overly protective father; "what you say? He's the MAU?! Eeek, I'm a dead man!

Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh! God Save Our King! (Kyo Kara Maou)  
Title: Daddys' Little Girl aka (She is a 100 yrs too young to be getting married!)  
Author: Jazzy (MizukIruhoh)  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Wolfram/Yuri, Conrart/Yozak, Gwendal/Anissina, Greta/OMC  
Category: HUMOR, YAOI  
Warnings: HUMOR, YAOI, Not Beta'd

_A/N: This is my First KKM Ficcie. I hope you will laugh a lot and enjoy this fic as I post it, chapter by chapter!  
Reviews are always appreciated as well as polite and encouraging commentary.  
Flames will be met by the Mazoku of the Great One and his servants! LOL  
Thank you. end A/N_

**FINAL WARNING: KKM is LIGHT YAOI, THERFORE IT SHOULD NOT BE A SURPRISE TO YOU THAT THIS STORY WILL BE DEALING WITH M/M RELATIONS, GAY, HOMOSEXUAL, YAOI CONTENT. IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF SUCH THINGS, THEN WHY ARE YOU WATCHING KKM? AND WHY ARE YOU READING THIS FIC?**

**_NO LIKE-EE, NO READ-EE, NO FLAMES on the Way OUT!!_**

* * *

**Daddys' Little Girl**  
(She is a 100 yrs too young to be getting married!)  
Written by: Jazzy (MizukIruhoh)

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was not easy gallivanting between two worlds and navigating between politics in both worlds. It was not easy to be separate and apart at the same time. Yuri Shibuya walked in two worlds. He was a Demon king and of Demon descent, but he was also a Japanese citizen brought up in the beliefs and traditions of the Japanese people.

He was also a human being as well as an Idealist and for Yuri Shibuya the Greatest Demon King that has ever graced the Great Demon Kingdom it meant that Yuri was a very sensitive person as well as a very unique individual with unique thoughts and ideas and unique ways of going about solving dilemmas and helping out his Human neighbors in and outside of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Fifteen years have come and gone since his arrival in the great demon kingdom and since his ascension to the title and responsibilities of the Great Demon King. There had been some scares a long the way and some very cherished experiences as well, all these things and more have made Yuri Shibuya into the King he is today and still revered by his friends and subjects alike as well as respected by his enemies.

Fifteen years is a long time and it was not a time Yuri ever regretted. He felt his life had served a great purpose and he had learned a lot and was still learning more every day. But fifteen years passed by and Greta, his adopted daughter had grown into a beautiful young lady.

Greta, his little girl, lonely Greta, lonesome Greta; Greta who had been on her own and known such hardships that no child should ever experience. This daughter Yuri had loved from the moment he set eyes on her she had become and adult before his eyes.

Once that occurred, once Greta had become an adult and as her retainer once said he would, many years before, upon Greta's Human Adult Birthday, kindly Grandfather Mo came back to reclaim and collect the Queen of his nation. Greta not only became an adult but she went back to her nation to govern over it and be its sovereign ruler.

And it was on that day that Yuri who had not shed many tears since his maturity, wept a river's worth of tears and gave life to a new lake called, you guessed it, Yuri's Tears, or subtitled, A Father's Heart Break Lake, or otherwise known as, A Daughter Goes Off on Her Own, She's an Adult Now and You Have to Let Her Go Lake, or for short Greta Has Left The Nest Lake, or well, The Lake of Yuri's Tears.

Wolfram tried to consul his husband but very little could be done to make Yuri stop feeling the pain of his daughter's loss. Yuri eventually realized, and thankfully so, that though his little girl was well, still his little girl, it did not mean he would never see her again just because she had gone back to her country.

The demon people lived a long time, several hundred years worth and for them the passing of time was of little consequence but for a human and even for a king who still remembered his own humanity time was always on Yuri's mind, and even on Wolfram's mind for he would soon know the pain of those who loved a human.

He was Greta's father as well, and he had loved that little human girl as much as he could love anyone, with an intensity and brashness that only a fire wielder could. A human's life was short and like that of a candle it burned hotly passionately but burned out long before the lifespan of the demon people. Wolfram did not like to think of such grim things as living through the death of his and Yuri's daughter.

But this is not a story about such grim things as death and reincarnation or whatever ones beliefs were about the afterlife or no life after death thing. Nope! This is a story about something far more serious then that, it is the would be wedding of one's only daughter and most precious jewel.

This is a fathers' story about letting his daughter grow up and for real letting her go because up until this point Yuri was doing a pretty good job at pretending (cough, Not Really, cough, cough) to be all right with and having accepted (again, cough, NOT, cough) the adulthood of his lit- er adult daughter. Yes, Greta is an Adult, and yes, she was bound to fall in love eventually, but for Yuri. Here is where our Tale begins

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO" screamed the Mau, in near hysterics, clutching at his head in a panic, the letter he had received by courier kohii had been dropped in his excitable and panicked state. "SHE'S A HUNDRED, NO TWO HUNDRED YEARS TOOO YOUNG!" he cried the overly emotional Mau. "TO BE GETTING MARRIED."

"NOOOOOO, NOT DADDY'S LITTLE GRETA." He sobbed. Running to the wall that held the giant portrait of his beloved daughter, he collapsed on to his knees hugging the wall. "Ooooh Greta, my little girl, Daddy misses you so much!" sob sob.

And on and on it went for perhaps an hour, Gunter was trying his best to calm his Mau but as usual failing and ending up siding with his Mau and weeping bitter tears of failure as well as tears of sympathetic pain. Yes, even Gunter knew the pain of having to watch his own adopted daughter grow up and leave the nest as well as find herself a mate tp whim she was currently happily married to.

"How can you hurt Daddy so?" sob, sob, pulling of hair, flailing of hands. "NO, no, I know it wasn't your fault!"

"He's obviously a smooth talker, yeah! a rogue, a a a, Cad! Pulling the wool over my impressionable, kind, sweet, adorable, oh Greta," sob, weep, sob, "Oh Greta, daddy is coming baby."

"I wont let it happen. She's far too young to be getting married. Who knows what kind of jerk this guy is!"

"WOLFRAM, get the bags! GRETA needs her DADDYS."

Wolfram sighed and put a hand to his forehead, there the wimp was, overreacting again. "Yuri, what did the message say exactly? I am sure Greta wouldn't get married without our approval. There are certain protocols you know."

Yuri looked to his husband recognizing the signs of exasperation and barely held in temper.

"Yes, of course, protocols." Here Yuri smiled a premature victory as his devious, yet simplistic mind, plotted on ways of testing the would be daughter snatcher. Visions danced in his head as he crushed the man's hopes and dreams and came to the rescue of his little girl, still envisioned in his head as the tiny little ten year old in scruffy clothes and miserable sadness in her eyes. Mwahahahahah! Yes, eat shorts, dirt bag.

_**Ka-thunk!**_

"OW, Wolfram! Why did you hit me?!" screamed cried whined the Mau.

"Because you had that crazy glint in your eye. You know, one day you are going to have to accept the fact that Greta is no longer that ten year old little girl."

"WHAT?" caught red handed Yuri blushed scarlet and tried to laugh it off. "Heh heh, don't be joking like that Wolfram, you know I don't think that. I mean, I know she's an adult. Heh heh."

Wolfram looked from Yuri to the wall with the giant sized portrait of their Greta as she was fifteen years ago. A little girl. Next to it, stood a smaller portrait, and this one was of the Adult version of Greta, but it was also the one portrait that the exuberant and overly protective Yuri often overlooked and tended to ignore as much as possible.

Yuri followed Wolfram's gaze, the look on his husband's face said it all. "Yeah right, Yuri, who are you trying to fool?"

Yuri deflated but then he stood tall and powerful before Wolfram. "I do to! I know she's an adult and has her own kingdom to run and blah blah blah!"

Yuri continued, "But Greta still needs us and as her fathers we have a responsibility to her to make sure she marries (never!) the right guy. We have a duty Wolfram to test this guy and to make him miserable, I mean, uh, you know make sure he's uh, suited to Greta and suitable for Greta! Yeah, that's what I wanted to say."

Yuri grinned evily, fist of victory held under his chin. "So don't argue with me or call me whimp or numskull, lets get our bags packed and head to Venutia, to our litl- er to our Grown Up daughter's side."

Wolfram had to concede Yuri had a point. And if this guy was good enough for Greta, he was toast! The two fathers shared an evil look in perfect concert and in perfect tune with one another on how to take care of a loser that was not good enough for their only daughter.

* * *

TBC - Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter two is coming. Reviews are always appreciated as well as polite and encouraging commentary.  


* * *

Watch Kyo Kara Maoh! God Save our King! on NarutoWire . Com, KKM season3 is available to watch on-line only at least here in the USA, You can watch videos on-line at :  
NarutoWire .com /watch/3d63c5207bd38a14eb2a/SevenLoad  
Or Purchase the first two seasons on-line at Amazon . Com, Season One and Two are being re-released as of June and July 2009

**NarutoWire, also has a lot of different and hot anime you can watch any time for free!  
Yes, that's right for Free! and No subscription or sign-up required. Though, I am sure they could use a donation or two; but again, it is not a requirement for watching all the anime you love, for free!  
FREEEEEEE! mwahahahahahaha! YES!**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW ME, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ^_^**


End file.
